The Driving Lesson
by suzie2b
Summary: Tully volunteers to give Charley her first driving lesson.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **The Driving Lesson**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Sergeants Troy and Moffitt and Privates Hitchcock and Pettigrew arrived back at base well after dark. They were all tired and wanted nothing more than to have the day be over.**

 **Troy stepped out of the jeep and announced, "Okay, you're on your own for the next thirty-six hours." He grinned. "Try to stay out of trouble."**

 **Hitch sighed. "All I want right now is sleep."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "I think I'll go for a drink before bed." He looked at Troy and Tully. "Anyone care to join me?"**

 **Troy nodded. "I'm with you, professor."**

 **Tully shook his head. "No thanks. I'll see you all later."**

" **Got plans?"**

" **I hope so."**

 **########################**

 **Tully walked over to the building where Charley's quarters were located. He looked up at the second story window he knew was hers and saw the light was out. Tully sighed and decided he wouldn't wake her if she was sleeping. He looked around the darkened, empty street and chose to go to the mess hall for a snack.**

 **Tully walked into the mostly empty mess hall and immediately spotted Charley across the room. He grinned, picked up a premade peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a glass of powdered milk and headed for the table. He slid into the chair next to Charley, but she was so intent on writing a report she didn't notice him.**

 **With a smile Tully leaned close to her ear and whispered, "Hi."**

 **Charley jumped and looked up from her paperwork. Then a smile lit her face and she said, "Hey, you're back!" She gave him a quick kiss. "Once it got dark I didn't think you were gonna make it."**

" **We decided we wanted to sleep in our own beds tonight." Before Tully took a bite of his sandwich he pointed to the report and said, "Kinda late to be working."**

 **Charley sighed. "Captain Boggs wants this report first thing in the morning and I didn't get a chance to do it earlier. I decided to come here and do it instead of sitting in my room writing it with a flashlight."**

 **Tully washed the bite down with a swallow of milk. "What's wrong with your lights?"**

" **Nothing. As of a few days ago I have a short term roommate. Shelly's heading out with a medical convoy in a day or so."**

 **Tully smiled mischievously and gave her a wink. "Well, I guess I'll have to stop by before she leaves and introduce myself."**

 **Charley laughed softly. "I'd rather you didn't. She's very pretty and I wouldn't want to have to fight her for you."**

 **Tully offered her his sandwich and she took a small bite as he said, "A cat fight. Now those are always fun to watch."**

 **Charley nearly choked when she tried to laugh with her mouth full and slapped him lightly on the arm.**

 **Tully grinned and set the glass of milk in front of her. "Got any plans tomorrow?"**

 **Charley swallowed then said, "Nothing that I know of. Why?"**

" **Remember when you asked if I'd teach you to drive?" She nodded. "Well, I've got thirty-six hours off and I thought that if you weren't busy we could go out tomorrow for your first lesson."**

 **Charley grinned. "Really? That would be so awesome! Thank you, Tully."**

 **He finished the sandwich and asked, "What time are you delivering that report?"  
**

" **Captain Boggs wants it for his seven o'clock meeting. I'll have it to him by six."**

" **How about we meet here at 0630. We can have breakfast before we leave."**

 **Charley nodded. "Sounds great."**

 **Tully looked at the report and said, "Now finish that up and I'll walk you home."**

 **########################**

 **Charley sat down next to Tully with her breakfast. "Good morning."**

 **Tully smiled. "Hi." He looked at her tray. "Is that all you're eating?"**

 **Charley looked at the two pieces of buttered toast, a small bowl of canned fruit cocktail, and several strips of slightly overcooked bacon. She picked up her mug of coffee and wrinkled her nose at the mound of scrambled eggs on Tully's tray. "Don't like powdered eggs." Charley took a sip of the coffee then smiled and said, "Besides you wouldn't want me to get fat would you?"**

 **Tully swallowed before he said, "They are an acquired taste, but they aren't too bad. And as for you getting fat…"**

 **Charley pointed a finger at him and said, "Watch it, mister."**

 **Tully grinned. "Eat up. Times a wastin'."**

 **A minute later Moffitt arrived and asked with a smile, "Mind if I join you?"**

 **Charley said, "Wouldn't have it any other way, Sergeant Moffitt."**

 **He sat down across from them. "I do wish you'd call me Jack. After all you don't call Tully Private Pettigrew."**

 **Charley rolled her eyes. "Well, he is** _ **just**_ **a private after all."**

 **Tully's feigned hurt feelings made them laugh.**

 **Moffitt asked, "What are your plans for the day?"**

 **Charley grinned. "Tully's going to give me my first driving lesson."**

 **Moffitt glanced at the private with raised eyebrows. "Oh? That should be interesting." Tully smiled and wisely kept his mouth shut. Moffitt looked at Charley. "So you've never learned to drive?"**

 **Charley blushed. "Well, my cousin Gloria borrowed her father's car and tried to teach me once when we were seventeen."**

" **And how did that work out?"**

" **To make a long story short … Gloria got impatient with me, I panicked, got my feet mixed up on the pedals, and ended up in old Mr. Miller's pond."**

 **Tully and Moffitt couldn't help but laugh before Tully asked, "What did your cousin's father say?"**

 **Charley shrugged. "Needless to say, he wasn't too happy with either of us. Gloria got grounded for a whole month."**

" **And what did your father say?"**

" **He was in England at the time and Aunt Em decided it would be better if he didn't know."**

 **Moffitt smiled, "Did your Aunt punish you?"**

 **Charley smiled sheepishly. "She decided that I'd been punished enough after the talking to Uncle Thomas gave me. But she did agree that Gloria and I had to pay my uncle back for getting his car dried out. Once Aunt Em was sure Gloria and I were okay, she laughed until she cried. To this day she reminds me of how I looked when my uncle brought me home in a borrowed car, wrapped in a blanket, with stringy wet hair."**

 **Tully grinned. "That's a picture I'd like to see."**

 **########################**

 **Tully drove a few miles out of Ras Tanura to a section of road that was fairly even and free of obstacles. "You do know how to start the engine, right?"**

 **Charley nodded. "That I learned from watching you and the other drivers I've had."**

 **Tully got out and said, "Okay, get behind the wheel."**

 **Charley crawled over the seat and sat down. "I can't reach the pedals."**

 **Tully got into the passenger seat. "There's a lever down between your legs that lets you adjust the seat."**

 **Charley pulled the lever and scooted the seat forward until she could reach the pedals. Then she started the engine.**

 **Tully painstakingly explained how to use the clutch and shift gears, and how to let off the clutch as you push the gas pedal. Then he said, "Give it a try."**

 **Charley took a deep breath and pushed the clutch to the floor. She managed to get it into first gear without too much grinding and then slowly let off the clutch as she pushed the gas pedal. The jeep lurched forward and the engine stalled. Charley said quietly, "Sorry."**

 **Tully took his helmet off and hung it over the holstered machine gun. "That's all right. You just need to practice."**

 **After two hours of starting, stopping, and shifting gears, Charley was getting the hang of it. But then the engine sputtered and died. "What did I do wrong?"**

 **Tully got out. "You did nothing wrong. Sounds like the fuel line's clogged. It happens out here." He unlatched the hood and pushed it up. "Sand and grit gets into everything and gums up the works. I'll have it cleaned up in no time."**

 **After a few minutes Charley got out of the jeep and stretched, then got a canteen out of the back. As she took a drink, she caught sight of four Arab men on horses trotting their way. "Tully, we've got visitors."**

 **Tully looked in the direction Charley pointed. He walked around and stood next to her. "Just stay calm. Let's see what they want."**

 **The horses stopped in front of them and one of the men said, "Ёу аре оур присонерс."**

 **Charley whispered, "My Arabic is very limited, but he did say something about prisoners."**

 **Tully frowned and looked up at him. "Do you speak English?"**

 **The Arab nodded as four rifles were leveled on the two Americans. "You will come with us."**

" **I don't think so. Just let me fix the engine and we'll be on our way."**

 **The man spoke in Arabic to the other three and they dismounted. Then he said to Tully, "It was not a question. You and the woman will come with us. You are our prisoners."**

 **One of the Arabs reached out to grab Charley and Tully started to step in front of her. A rifle was pushed into Tully's chest. Charley was pulled away from him. Their hands were bound in front of them. The jeep was ransacked for the two machine guns, ammunition, and blankets. Then Charley and Tully were put on horses and taken away.**

 **########################**

 **Hitch caught up with Troy and Moffitt midmorning the next day. "Sarge, we may have a problem. Tully didn't come back last night."**

 **Troy smiled. "He's a big boy. He can stay out all night if he wants."**

" **But he said he was taking Charley out for a driving lesson yesterday. And his jeep's still missing from the motor pool."**

" **Did you try the radio?"**

 **Hitch said, "I did, but there was no answer."**

 **Troy asked, "Did he say where this driving lesson was going to take place?"**

 **Moffitt nodded. "I saw them yesterday at breakfast. Tully mentioned a stretch of road two or three miles north of here."**

 **Troy sighed, "Okay, let's check in with Captain Boggs to let him know what's going on."**

 **########################**

 **Charley and Tully were kept separated. Each was tied up and gagged in different tents. The night dragged on as they worried about one another.**

 **As the sun rose the next morning, the English speaking Arab appeared in the tent where Tully was. "I am Kareem. I am the one who leads these people. I have come here to tell you that your lady is destined for the slave market. Foreign women sell for the most money."**

 **Tully felt his heart fall into his stomach as he tried to keep his composure.**

" **As for you … we are selling you to the Germans. They pay for American soldiers."**

 **########################**

 **Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch found Tully's jeep. Troy took stock of the missing items and retrieved Tully's helmet from where it had been dropped. Then he asked Hitch, "Can you tell what the problem is?"**

 **Hitch nodded. "Looks like Tully was working on the fuel line. I'll have it finished in a few minutes."**

 **Troy went over to talk to Moffitt. "I'm guessing it was Arabs that took them. The German's would've taken the jeep, not just the guns and ammo."**

 **Moffitt nodded. "I believe you're right." He pointed at tracks that were nearly obliterated by the shifting sand. "Horses I'd bet. Looks like they headed east. Unfortunately, there's no telling for sure where Tully and Charley were taken."**

 **Troy looked at the helmet in his hands and sighed. "Well, we have to look for them. What do you suggest?"**

 **Moffitt smiled. "Let's talk to Dhakhil. He may have an idea who's behind this."**

 **########################**

 **Tully sat on the sandy floor of the tent, hands tied behind him to a pole, feet bound at the ankles, and still gagged. When he heard a commotion outside he looked out the open tent flap. Two Arabs dragged a struggling Charley out of another tent. Her hands were tied behind her and a sackcloth bag was over her head. Tully could hear her muffled screams.**

 **He tried desperately to free his hands, but the ropes were too tight.  
Tully could only watch as Charley was put on a horse and one of the Arab's got on behind her. Two others mounted horses and flanked the first, then they rode off.**

 **########################**

 **At Dhakhil's encampment, Troy and Moffitt explained the situation to the chieftain. He listened intently and asked a few questions before he nodded and said, "I believe I know who has taken them. They are a tribe of mercenaries. They will no doubt sell Private Pettigrew to the Germans. The girl will be sold at the market in Tihamah."**

 **Moffitt asked, "Do you know where this tribe is?"**

" **I can take you there."**

 **Troy shook his head. "Just show us on the map."**

 **Dhakhil explained, "Kareem, the tribe's leader, was my second until last year when he fell out of favor. When he left he talked a few of my people into joining him. They picked up others along the way and eventually went to make a bargain with the Germans. We have ignored him and his ways because it has not affected us … until now, my friends. I would like to face Kareem."**

 **Troy saw the determination in the man's eyes. "All right. You can ride with Moffitt."**

 **Two hours later they arrived near Kareem's encampment. They checked things out from a sand dune with binoculars. Troy didn't look at Moffitt as he asked, "How many do you count?"**

" **Fifteen at least. I don't see Tully or Charley anywhere."**

 **Dhakhil said, "They would be kept apart and unable to see each other."**

 **Hitch had taken the binoculars that Troy had handed him. He watched an Arab push a flap aside and go inside the tent with two others. "Sarge, Tully's in that tent."**

" **Are you sure?"**

" **Yeah, I got a glimpse of him when those Arabs went in."**

 **########################**

 **Tully was freed from the pole and his feet were untied. He was hauled to his feet and led outside.**

 **Kareem met them and said, "Тие хим то тхат трее. Тхе Германс вилл бе хере соон."**

 **Tully was taken to a tree and tied tightly to it. He looked around to see if there was any chance of escape, but it appeared hopeless. And then he heard a familiar sound.**

 **Two jeeps drove slowly from behind a dune and stopped. Troy manned the 50 caliber with Hitch at the wheel in one and Moffitt drove the other with Dhakhil as passenger.**

 **Dhakhil got out of the jeep and marched up to Kareem. They exchanged angry words in Arabic before Dhakhil said in English, "You will release your prisoners immediately."**

 **Kareem shook his head and pointed at Tully. "The Germans will be here soon! We will be paid good money for him!"**

 **Dhakhil pointed to the Americans in the jeeps. "They are prepared to kill you all if their friend is not released. Is that what you want?"**

 **Kareem looked at Troy behind the 50 and Moffitt and Hitch holding machine guns. He knew that he and his men didn't stand much chance. Kareem shouted, "Турн тхе присонер лоосе!"**

 **One of Kareem's men walked over to Tully and loosened the ropes that secured him to the tree. When they fell around his feet he was pushed forward to Dhakhil.**

 **Dhakhil untied Tully's hands as he demanded, "Where is the woman?"**

 **Kareem shook his head. "Not here."**

 **With his hands free, Tully pulled the gag out of his mouth. "Charley was taken away this morning!"**

 **Kareem shrugged. "This will not be a total loss. We will receive a handsome payment for the American woman in Tihamah."  
**

 **Tully lunged forward, but Dhakhil held him back. "If you are here when I return with my men … you will all die. And you should hope that I never discover where you are." He took Tully by the arm and said, "Let's go get your lady, my friend."**

 **########################**

 **Charley was light headed from lack of water. She could barely breathe inside the hot, smelly bag. A strong arm held her tightly as the horse moved along, sometimes walking, sometimes trotting. The men spoke quietly to one another in Arabic. Charley could only pick out a few words and after a while she just ignored them.**

 **After hours of riding, Charley thought she heard an engine in the distance. She wondered if it was the Germans. The Arab that was holding her shouted to the other two and the horses took off at a gallop.**

 **The jeeps gave chase, but didn't fire their weapons for fear of hitting Charley. Tully pulled up alongside the horse that Charley was on. Dhakhil jumped and knocked both the rider and Charley off the horse. Moffitt had jumped as well and rolled to his feet to help.**

 **Charley could hear a few moments of fighting as she lay on the sand trying to catch her breath. Then it went quiet. Hands sat her up and the bag was yanked off. The first thing Charley saw was Dhakhil on his knees in front of her. In a panic, she gave a strangled scream and kicked at him. Her booted foot hit him in the chest and knocked him onto his back.**

 **And then Moffitt was there. He held her by the shoulders and made her look at him. "It's all right, Charley!" Her eyes were wild as she stared at him. Moffitt gently worked the gag out of her mouth. "It's all over now."**

 **Charley blinked and said in a hoarse voice, "Jack?"**

 **He smiled and nodded. "You're safe now."**

" **Where's Tully? Did you find him?"**

" **He's fine."**

 **Tully had swung the jeep around as fast as he dared. He came to a halt and ran to Charley's side as Moffitt was getting her untied. Tully was on his knees in front of her. He took her into his arms and as soon as her hands were free, she locked them around Tully's neck.**

 **Dhakhil had gotten a canteen from the jeep and was walking up to them with it. Charley looked up and saw the dark Arab. She pushed back with a gasp, "Tully!"**

 **He looked up and smiled. Then he looked at Charley's terrified face and said worriedly, "Hey … hey, it's all right. This is Dhakhil. He's on our side."**

 **Dhakhil knelt beside them and smiled as he handed the canteen to Tully. "I trust you were not injured when you fell from the horse?"**

 **Charley took a drink of water before she replied softly, "I'm fine."**

 **The second jeep rolled up. Moffitt and Dhakhil walked away to give Tully and Charley a moment's privacy as well as to let Troy and Hitch know that everyone was all right.**

 **Tully encouraged Charley to take sips of water. "That's it … just a little at a time. You're sure you're okay?"**

 **She nodded slowly. "Are you all right?"**

 **Tully smiled. "I couldn't be better … now."**

 **########################**

 **After a short rest, Troy said, "Hitch, you get Charley and Tully back to base. Let Captain Boggs know that I'll have a report for him tomorrow. Moffitt and I will take Dhakhil home."**

 **Tully shook Dhakhil's hand. "Thank you for all your help."**

 **Dhakhil nodded, "I envy you, Private Pettigrew. Your woman is very spirited and brave."**

 **Tully grinned. "That she is."**

 **Charley blushed. "I'm sorry I kicked you, Dhakhil."**

 **He smiled at her and rubbed the sore spot on his chest. "It was understandable under the circumstances."**

 **########################**

 **Hitch stopped in front of the barracks where Charley's quarters were. She and Tully climbed out of the jeep as Hitch asked, "Want me to wait for you, Tully?"**

 **He shook his head. "No, I'll be fine."**

 **Charley gave the private a shaky smile. "Thanks, Hitch. I'll see you later."**

" **Right. Get some rest."**

 **After he drove off, Tully put a protective arm around Charley and led her up to her room. She unlocked the door and they went inside. On her bed Charley found a note from Shelly. She read it quickly and sighed. "Well, I'm on my own again. Shelly left with that convoy today."**

 **Tully hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head. "Why don't you get changed so you can get some sleep?"**

 **Charley quickly changed as Tully stood with his back to her. Then she went up behind him and put her arms around him. He turned in her arms and saw tears streaming down her face.**

 **Tully took her face in his hands and wiped the tears away with his thumbs. "Wasn't much of a driving lesson, was it?"**

 **Charley did her best to smile, but her chin trembled as she asked, "Can you stay?"**

 **Tully nodded.**

 **As Charley got into bed, Tully stripped off his shirt and removed his boots. He laid down on the bed behind Charley and held her close.**


End file.
